We Could Be Heroes
by Fizban's Cleric
Summary: Harry and Draco slash. Another world where Harry and Draco are roommates at OSU. Love, angst, and everything else we all love. May become R later on.
1. The Arrival

Right, so this is my very first attempt at a fanfic so please don't sue me. I really hope this is an original idea, if not, again don't sue me, you'll maybe get 50 cents. 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Draco nor Harry, or anyone else for that matter, belong to me, they belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.

Huge shout out to Ivy, Artemis-chan of Redwing, and Skye Feyden for helping me come up with this story. Also, this is SLASH, ya know, gay pairings, so if you have a problem with it, I suggest you don't read it. You have been warned. On with the show!

Chapter 1: The Arrival

__

"Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly, on a mountain high.

Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one, happy day.

We could be heroes, just for one day."

~Moulin Rouge

The Dursley's pulled up to Harry's dorm, dumped all his belongings on the sidewalk, and drove away as fast as they could. Harry sighed and started picking up his things. At least they brought me here, that took weeks to convince them. Of course, they'd do anything to get me out of the house. They don't want to admit that precious little Dudley didn't even get in to college.

"Yo, buddy? You need help?" harry turned to see three tall, redheaded, freckled men running toward him. Harry was glad to finally see a smiling face.

"You must be Harry Potter. I'm Fred Weasley, your RA. This is my brother George, he's the RA on the second floor, and this is Ron, he's a freshman this year on the second floor." George smiled widely and Ron waved sheepishly.

"So your family just left you here? They aren't even going to stay and help?" George asked as they started to help Harry with his stuff.

"They aren't my family. Not immediately, anyway. That was my aunt and uncle, and I really could care less if I never see them again."

The Weasley brothers exchanged glances but didn't question further.

"So where's my room?" Harry asked, ignoring the look and following the brothers to the dorms.

"First floor, 3rd door on the left. Your roommate's already here and unpacked I think."

Harry walked into Smith Hall, thankful to finally be on his own, away from the Dursley's. His parents had died when he was 1, after a bad accident. They had left him a small fortune to be used for college tuition. He had also taken a job for school at the Cheesecake Factory, 15 minutes off Ohio State campus.

As Harry came across his door, he noticed little pieces of paper with his and his roommate's names on them. Fred was not very creative. Harry looked at his roommate's name, Draco. What an odd name thought Harry, as he turned the doorknob.

-- means thought, in case you didn't figure it out.

Also, I've visited Ohio State's campus a few times, but I'm still not sure about the locvation of some things, so anyone familiar with it, please help me. Oh ya, the Cheesecake Factory is the best place I have ever eaten at, so Harry is going to work there because I love it. 


	2. The Meeting

We Could Be Heroes

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hey all! Thank you so much for reviewing!! To ViciOusRebL, I hope you'll still like it later on! To Artemis-chan, ya, and to Posi, its an alternate universe where Hogwarts and Voldemort never existed and I LOVE the Cheesecake Factory, so don't worry, we'll get there, but not yet, I'm still trying to set it up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 

Also, I'm going to be going back and forth between Draco and Harry's viewpoint.

Ok, on with the chapter….

Draco lay on his bed, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his well-defined muscles. His hair was slicked back, as always. All of his stuff was unpacked and his bed was made, thanks to his mother. He was glad to finally be rid of her; not that he didn't love her, but she was constantly doting over him. His mother had also been on him a lot about his sexuality. Ever since she found out that he was gay, she had been treating him so well, but he couldn't figure out why. He only hoped his roommate wasn't freaked out by it.

Just at that moment, the door handle turned and Draco, startled out of his reverie, sat straight up and hit his head on the bed above him, having taken the liberty of bunking the beds.

"Oh, are you ok? I'm sorry to startle you." Said a voice, deep and masculine. Draco turned toward the door and saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. The boy was tall, though not as tall as himself, with bright green eyes framed by thin black frames, wild hair that looked rather sexy, a pair of jeans and a gray Independent shirt. Draco's eyes widened slightly. Uh oh, this is going to be a tough year. 

"N-no problem," stuttered Draco. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Draco glanced around the room, trying to look anywhere except at the handsome Harry standing in the doorway.

"Oy! Draco! Harry! Help us carry some of this stuff, will ya?" Fred yelled down the hallway. Harry and Draco blushed and walked out of the room.

******

Finally, the room was organized, all of Harry's things put away, computer set up and bed made. Harry and Draco both lay on their beds, exhausted. Harry checked his watch and sighed.

"Its time for orientation, Draco. You coming?" asked Harry.

"No way. You go ahead, get me anything of importance."

"Fine. C-ya." Harry walked out of the dorm to The Oval, where orientation

was held. He took a seat next to a quiet looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes in a pink tank top and jeans. Just as Harry was about to doze off, the girl turned to him.

"Hello, my name is Hermione. I'm in the Honors College."

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I live in Smith Hall." Harry replied.

"Oh! Smith Hall! Do you know Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Ys, I do actually. Him and his brothers helped me move in. He seemed kind of shy, though."

"Oh, I suppose, but he's really sweet. He's been my boyfriend since junior year. Maybe after this I'll come back with you and we can hang out." Hermione suggested.

"The sounds like fun. I'll bring my roommate, Draco Malfoy. He's kind of grumpy, but I think he's ok."

"Hmm. Malfoy, huh? I'd watch out for him. His family is very rich, and I've heard they're all stuck up." Hermione warned. Harry shrugged and turned to listen to the rest of orientation.

******

Harry dropped his and Draco's stuff on his bed and sat down on his computer. Just then Draco walked in with a package in his hand, bow and everything.

"Who's that for?" Harry inquired, glancing at the package.

"Its-uh-its for you, actually." Draco replied uneasily.

"Oh, thanks. But, uh, what for?" I'm so confused right now. 

"I thought I would get you a present to start things off good." Draco replied. Harry ripped open the package and inside was a black and red Atticus shirt. "Hey, thanks, this is cool!!" Harry replied as he jumped up and hugged Draco.

******

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco. Draco stiffened and didn't hug back. After an awkward moment, Harry let go. Blushing furiously, Harry said he was going for a walk and left. Draco sat down on his bed, pondering.

Draco was pretty sure Harry was not gay, so he still couldn't figure out why he had gotten Harry that shirt. Act now; think later, as they say. Draco thought helplessly. Maybe I'll go find him and talk to him about it. Draco walked outside and went to find Harry.

Ok, thanks again for reviewing and please, review again!!!! I love reviews, and its makes me write faster!!! Also, what do you think should happen?? I have a general idea what I want but suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
